Professor and Student
by ulquiorraxorihime
Summary: Kagome is told that she will fail her class; however, there is a way for her to pass. The question is whether she is willing to do what Professor Taisho wants. Rated M for explicit content *Lemon*
1. Chapter 1

My name is Kagome Higurashi and I am currently in my last year of high school and will be graduating in less than one week. My classes are mostly finished as the seniors spend most of their last few weeks studying for college entrance exams. I have received all of my grades back except one, which were all A's due to my excessive studying habits. I am heading to my last class of the day, History, where I will receive my grade on my term paper based upon the history of the Sengoku Jidai Era from Sixteen Century Japan. The term paper is worth half of my final grade for the entire class so I am pretty excited to see what I got. I start to walk a bit faster as the first bell had just sounded signally one minute until the next class. Finally I turn the corner and head down the long hallway where I enter the classroom. However, instead of being greeted by my three longtime friends Eri, Ayūmi, and Yūka; I am met with a pair of glowing amber eyes.

"Welcome to class Higurashi." Professor Taisho recites per usual with his customary welcome of me as I enter into his class.

"Thank you Professor Taisho." I greet him back considerately with a warm smile.

Every day in Japanese History class with Professor Sesshomaru Taisho is always the exact same. The entire female population fawns and drools over the Professor simply for his godly looks and aloof attitude. '_He is far too old for any of them, that's for sure,'_ I think to myself wryly. Of course all of the male students have a sort of acrimonious and envious worship of him as they have come to despise him but yet also want to be him. The Professor's presence leads to rather humorous comments from entire student body. The boys all speak about his promiscuity with gorgeous women and how many he can get in a night. Of course the girls only talk about what he looks like under those tailored suits he always wears, how well-endowed he is and what it would be like to actually be with him. I think to myself _'the whole thing is rather laughable because-'_ but my thoughts are quickly interrupted.

"Rise. Bow. Be seated." Came the deep baritone voice of the Professor as he begins class.

'_Ugh… I swear the girl next to me actually just moaned!' _I think utterly shocked at how these girls act.

"Honestly, even a simple glance from him and their panties are soaked!" I mutter under my breath with a subdued laugh. Just as the words leave my mouth, Professor Taisho looks directly at me, sparing one long inquiring look as his eyes shine with amusement.

"I will personally come to each student to give his or her grade on the term paper as well as the final grade for the class. You may use this class time as you see fit." Professor Taisho explains as some students look concerned about their final grade whereas many students, all girls of course, are pulling out their makeup to do a quick touch up for their beloved Professor. To have the Professor's undivided attention upon the each girl is a perfect chance to possibly win his affections.

_'__Well until he comes around to me I guess I'll read my book that I have been trying to finish for over a month now. I keep having a certain annoyance at home and when they're around I am completely kept from doing anything meaningful. However, one annoyance in particular stands far above the rest'. _I whined pitifully in my thoughts of my home life and all those annoyances.

Finally, close to the end of the class, Professor Taisho comes to stand in front of my desk with an expectant look upon his face.

"I had expected far better from you Higurashi. You are my prized student and I had such high hopes for you. However, your term paper was grossly inaccurate. You stated things that I, as well as yourself, clearly know to be false." Professor Taisho spoke with his tone overflowing with displeasure all the while my eyes continued to widen in absolute horror.

"Wait, Professor, you know that I had-" I attempted to voice my explanation for my reasoning until I was cut off.

"You shall see me after class so that we may discuss this further. However, as of now, you are failing this class." Professor Taisho cast over his shoulder loud enough for the entire class to hear as he walked to his desk to take his seat.

I sat there motionless staring at the clock waiting for the bell to ring to signal the end of class. The other students stared at me in either terror, afraid for whatever the Professor may say to me, and complete jealously, that I can stay after class with the tempting and all too alluring Professor Taisho. The seven minute wait seemed like an endless eternity as the bell finally sounded as the students rose and shuffled out of the classroom. However, many did not want to leave for they would have given anything to hear the conversation between the Professor and I; however, they all chose to leave as they did not want to gain the Professor's wrath. He is known for his good looks however he does carry a sense of danger that even a human can obviously notice and will cautiously avoid him and his anger.

Even as the bell sounded I stayed unmoving in my seat; only to raise my head to stare unblinking as the professor rose from his chair to approach me. His imposing, figure came to stop only mere centimeters from my desk. I continued to not utter a word as his towering stature loomed over my seated form. I then craned my neck, exposing and barring my throat, so I could look directly at him. His eyes bore into mine with such a strong and intimidating intensity and after a full minute I could not take the silence any longer. I began my rambled, long drawn out speech on the many reasons as to why he should not fail me.

"Professor, how could you fail me? I have always been so fond of Japanese History and I have spent my entire life experiencing and learning history firsthand. I have spent far too much of my studying and working tirelessly to simply fail your class. I have worked soo very hard and you know why my paper stated exactly what it did." I pleaded with hopeful eyes only to be shot down unceremoniously by my great and terrible Professor.

"Yes, I am aware of that. However, facts are facts and those facts, especially regarding history, cannot be altered. You know this better than anyone else; do you not, Higurashi?" Professor Taisho asked with a questioning tilt of his head as his long strands of silvery hair fell past his shoulder.

"Ah- but- well, yes I agree. However, surly that does not mean that I should fail the class when I have worked soo hard and have done so well all semester." I replied with strong conviction in my tone showing that my point was valid and true.

"That may be correct. However, your grade for the term paper still stands; thus, bringing down your final grade from an A to a high F." Professor Taisho countered destroying any hope in my withering form.

"Is there not anything that I can do to raise my grade? I simply need a passing grade and I will still be able to graduate on time this week." I begged hoping beyond hope to bring about his emotions so that he may feel at least a tiny bit apologetic that he would keep me from graduating on time this year.

"Well yes, there may be something you could do to bring your grade up from a failing mark." Professor Taisho remarked with a slight quirk of his upper lip displaying his teeth of gleaming ivory.

"Well? What would I have to do? I am willing to do anything to pass." I replied happily and fully of exuberance that I could restore my passing grade; yet somewhat annoyed that it took this long for him to tell me that there is a way for me to pass. '_All that worry and concern for nothing! He sure does love to taunt his prey.' _I though with cynicism.

"Very well then. Stand up." Professor Taisho said curtly with a strange, dark gleam from within his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean?" I questioned, now thoroughly confused as to why I would need to be standing.

"You shall see. This one asked you to stand, did he not Higurashi?" Professor Taisho inquires as he says her name in a long drawl as one silvery brow rises slightly.

"Ah- umm… Yes." I answer with confusion in my tone and eyes. I push my chair back from desk and get to my feet and even with my full height the top of my head barely comes to his chest.

"Very good." Professor Taisho applauds thoroughly pleased with her willingness. He then turns his back to her and walks away to lean his large frame upon the front of his massive wooden desk.

"Now would you please come here?" Professor Taisho commands more than he requests.

"Uh- well okay." I respond as my feet carry my form slowly towards him only stopping when I am within arm's length.

Before I even have a chance to utter a word his face is within inches of mine with a look so predatory I cannot even move a muscle as though I am being held in place by his eyes alone. I can feel his warm breath upon my lips which wakes me from my frozen state. Yet before I can move I feel his thin yet soft and masculine lips pressing strongly against my own. I immediately try to push him off of me, to stop what he is doing but his arms quickly encircle my small form, pressing me roughly against his body. His tongue begins to press insistently against my lips begging for entrance. However, I won't allow him such a thing so I keep my lips sealed shut from his demanding tongue. I feel his large strong hands slide slowly down my back, sending tingles of pleasure coursing through my body, until both of his hands take a firm grasp on my ass pulling me even closer to him. At the sudden feeling of something hard pressing into my lower stomach I gasp allowing him access to my mouth with his deftly probing tongue. His tongue immediately begins caressing and stroking my tongue as he dominates my mouth with his aggressive actions. I try to fight back as our tongues battle together, yet he simply overpowers me, forcing me to submit to his will.

One of his hands leaves my ass to trail around to front as he squeezes roughly against my hip. He then trails his hand up, catching my shirt with it and pulling up to feel the soft skin of my stomach. I feel his calloused hand slide across my stomach, slowly and deliberately, until a quick movement rends my shirt from my body. He begins to trail kisses and licks down my neck as I moan deliciously for him even though my mind tells me how wrong and abhorrent this really is. He reaches my shoulder where he gives my skin a rough, quick nip of his teeth and quickly soothes the pain with a long lick of his tongue. His mouth moves down, licking and kissing the swells of my breasts still captured within my bra. His hand moves up my stomach and with a swift flick of his wrist my bra goes slack, falling off my shoulders. His head swoops down to quickly take a pink peak within his mouth as he sucks insistently against my chest. He then moves to the other peak, give it equal attention. I cannot help the small moans of pleasure that rip through my throat at the completely sinful way he is torturing my body.

"You are soo wet." Professor Taisho rumbles next to my ear has his hand comes down between my legs, feeling my panties damp with arousal. In one fluid motion he pulls my skirt and panties from me as they pool around my feet. I am completely bare to him as his fingers probe my center. He carefully slides a long elegant finger into me as my breath hitches in my throat. He enters another and begins a slow, languid pace of sliding his fingers in and out of me. His thumb quickly finds my clit as his finger pump faster leaving my body trembling with pleasure. I am so close, my walls are fluttering around his fingers and just as I am about to be thrown off that wonderful cliff he stops all movement and pulls his fingers out of me.

"Do you want more?" Professor Taisho questions while looking directly into my eyes as he slides his fingers into his mouth as he licks my juices coating his hand. He leans forward, again begging for entrance to my mouth, which I willingly give. He thrust his tongue within my mouth and I can taste myself upon him. I only feel myself becoming more aroused and desperate for release.

"Yes..." I breathe out my answer as I pant with want, needing to be taken right then.

"Present yourself." Professor Taisho commands as his voice becomes far deeper and animalistic than ever before. I lean up against his desk with my hands barely holding my weight up with ass up and legs open.

"Perfect." Professor Taisho voices in a low timbre as he quickly removes his clothing leaving him in only his black pants hanging low upon his hips. He pulls his member out and runs his hands up and down to relieve some of the pressure. He leans forward over me with his one hand on the desk and his other holding his member against my dripping opening. With a quick and rough thrust of his hips he slams his member deep to the hilt within me. He pulls out slowly with only the head still within me before he slams back in jarring my body forward setting the pace hard and fast.

"You are so tight." Professor Taisho whispers down to my ear as he presses his chest against my back effectively pinning my much smaller frame to the desk. My arms give out under the force and I am left moaning loudly and begging for my sweet release. He leans back as he grabs my hips pulling me back against his throbbing member slamming my body against him harder forcing me to take all of him. He slides one hand up my back, gripping my shoulder as he pulls my upper body up and against his chest. His arm wraps around my waist helping to pull me down on him. His other hand travels across my hip and down to my clenching opening. His thumb finds my clit and he presses hard and within seconds I have reached my limit. My muscles lock up and my walls clamp down on his member as I scream out my release. His face contorts in pleasure as his own end is forced from him and he leans his head back roaring his release.

His thrusts slow down until he completely stops leaving us both panting and exhausted. He leans my body forward laying me gently against his desk as the cold wood feels wonderful against my heated skin. He leans down while moving my raven tresses to the side as he presses a soft kiss to my neck.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well Professor, would you be so kind as to walk me to the car now that you are done sexually harassing your "prized student" as you so graciously deemed me?" I asked with a laugh.

"Hn. However do not feign annoyance when this one chooses to, as you put it, "sexually harass" you again." Sesshomaru mocked in response.

"Hmm… Well I cannot make any promises." I answered with a glowing smile.

"This one must admit that he does not understand why you must attend the same high school after living five centuries in the past. You have graduated from University many times over and have earned numerous degrees. Attending high school is pointless dribble for one such as you." Sesshomaru stated even though he already knew of her reasoning.

"I did not want people to think I had simply given up and became some kind of delinquent. How do you think my mother would have felt when people pitied her for having such a daughter when she cannot even tell them the truth?" Kagome chided.

"Plus I know that you simply love to work at all of the schools and Universities that I have attended. Honestly, every time I do so one of my professors "takes a leave of absence" and you just happen to take their place." Kagome drawled out while silently thinking that Sesshomaru must have scared them to death by releasing the seal that kept his demon markings hidden.

"The leave of absence was probably of the mental variety…" Kagome mumbled under her breath to herself. Of course he heard and his silence and avoidance to meet her eyes let her know how right she really was.

"How could this one allow his precious and absolutely delectable mate wear such a revealing uniform around hordes of adolescent males wanting a quick rut?" Sesshomaru defended in a far too innocent tone all the while his eyes showed his mirth.

"Ha! Though that may be part of the reason; I believe that you simply love your 'teacher- student-benefits' Ne, Sesshomaru?"

"This one is only protecting what belongs to this Sesshomaru. Though I must admit I have admired your sailor uniform from the first time I bore witness to it five hundred years ago. Seeing you in it now does bring up rather… enticing memories. Does it not Ka-go-me?" Sesshomaru pronounced her name in a whisper as he leaned down to her ear.

"Hn. Even after so many years my words still bring blush to your face." Sesshomaru said with a rumble deep within his chest as he opened the passenger car door helping Kagome be seated.

"Sesshomaru…" I breathed out as he slowly reached across me to buckle my seat belt. _ 'Of course he would "accidently" brush across my chest just so_.' I thought with a smile as I began to think about our history together. '_It is rather humorous for I have the highest grade in the class; however, it is not due to the fact that my mate, or husband as my mother calls him, is my professor. Rather I have lived for the past five centuries and have experienced Japan's history first hand. Though it is baffling how misconstrued and flat out wrong most of it is! There are no records of demons, except in tales, and yet I am mated to one and carry his lifespan. So of course I could not state in my paper about how the demon, Sesshomaru Taisho, the Lord of the West mated and married to a human woman. That the great and terrible demon is now the great and terrible professor and his student is his human mate. More importantly I could not write that we now play the game of the Professor and Student.'_


End file.
